I love you, but I love him too
by LinnHolthe
Summary: Quinn uses her ways to get Brittany and Santana to talk...


So I'm obsessed with Brittany and Santana these days. And I kind of wanted to write a fic about them. Mostly just about what I think should have happened after their locker "talk" in episode 16. So here it goes. Oh and I apologize for some mistakes, don't speak English so I tried my best.

Brittany was sitting in the choir room all by her self, when Santana came in.

"Brittany….. What are you doing here?" Santana asked. She was suppose to meet Quinn there to talk about their English assignment.

Brittany looked up at Santana. "Quinn asked me to meet her here. She told me she needed to talk to me." Brittany smiled at Santana.

Of course, Santana thought to herself, stupid Quinn. She was about to leave when Quinn walked thru the door.

"Well hello you two." She smiled

Santana gave her the look, the one she always gave to people she didn't like.. Or actually she gave that look to pretty much everybody. Brittany on the other hand jumped up from her seat and have Quinn a hug, she hadn't realized why Quinn had asked her to come..

"Yeah… well this is stupid, I'm gonna go" Santana said, walking towards the door.

Quinn quickly ran in front of her and blocked the door. "Emh…. No, you're gonna stay here." She said, her voice was firm.

Santana laughed a little.. "Ohh really?"

"You and Brittany are going to stay here and talk shit out. Clearly there is something going on, and it's not only affecting the two of you, but also the rest of the glee club, and we are sick of it." She stopped talking and took a breath. "you're making things awkward and we all need to be focused on our singing instead of what is going on between the two of you, and god knows we have enough stress with Rachel… Sooooo" Quinn was walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go now, and look this door until you fix things." And before Santana could say anything Quinn was gone and she heard a click which meant the door was locked.

Santana shook her head and sat down on a chair. A chair that was behind Brittany so she wouldn't have to face her. They sat there in silence for what seemed to be at least 30 minutes, but it couldn't have been more then 3. Finally Santana broke the silence.

"I really don't want to be here, so lets just call Quinn and tell her we fixed things so we can go."

Brittany turned around. " I kind of wish we could talk about this. You know, about us." Then she stood up from her chair and sat down next to Santana. She then took Santana's hand. Santana reacted quickly "Don't"

Brittany got a sad face, and Santana couldn't help but to feel a little guilty.

"Sany?" Brittany said very quiet. Santana didn't respond. "San?" She said again. And again no answer.

Brittany then sighted really loud so that Santana would hear.

"Maybe you don't want to talk to me, but I think I might just want to talk to you anyways." Brittany said.

Santana looked at Brittany, about to say something, but she could see that the blonde wasn't finished with what she was going to say.

"I know I hurt you. But…" She didn't get to finish cause Santana jumped in. "But what Brittany?" She had a harsh tone, the one she used when she was irritated. Brittany knew this, she knew Santana and she didn't like it when she was irritated, she would say some not nice things when she was that way.

"I miss you" Brittany said. She once again took Santana's hand. This time Santana didn't pull away. Instead she had an I missed you too look, but she didn't want to say anything. "Could we please fix this? Us?" The blonde asked. "I miss you, I miss us, I miss our sweet lady kisses."

Santana quickly stood up and walked down to the floor she walked around the room for a while before she said. " I don't get it" She shook her head. "Why would you push me with this? Cause I wanted things to stay the way they were, but no, you needed to talk." She stopped for a second. " To sing, about this." She held her face in her hands, and then she looked right at Brittany, making eye contact with the girl. " You made me tell you how I felt about you, about us." Then she almost whispered even though there was no one but them in the room. "That I love you." She had a tear in her eye, but blinked it away. " And when I did, you chose him over me. HIM! " She almost shouted and waved her hands in the air.

Brittany looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Santana turned her back to Brittany. "Don't be sorry" she said. Her voice was loud and high pitched. " Be honest." She finally said. She then turned to face Brittany again, walking up so close to her so that they were only a few inches away from each other. "There's no way…..It's not possible that he means more to you then what I do."

Brittany didn't answer. She just looked down again. Santana walked over to the piano with her back towards Brittany. She picked up her phone, about to call Quinn when she felt two pair of hands around her waist. She then turned around making no effort to push Brittany away. Brittany pushed some of the hair on Santana's face behind her ear. "I love him." Santana sighted out loud, and tried to get out of the grip the blonde had on her. Brittany wouldn't let go. "And I love you." Santana stopped fighting the blonde. And looked right at her. Brittany then gently kissed Santana's lips. It was just one kiss, because she didn't want to upset Santana. She then continued. " I started going out with him because you wouldn't do a duet with me.. And somewhere along the way, I started to love him."

Santana just nodded her head, biting her lip trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

" I didn't know you would say all the things you said to me, when all of this started. You always just blamed our sweet lady kisses on puck being away, or not wanting to make out with a guy because of the beard that irritated you."

Brittany let go of Santana and took a step back. Santana looked at her. "I know."

Brittany started talking again. "I don't want to hurt Artie, that's not right, he loves me."

Santana took Brittany's hand, wanting to try again, and to give herself another shot to get Brittany to pick her. But she didn't have to time to say anything because Brittany wasn't finished talking.

"But I will." She said. And then she smiled at Santana. Maybe giving her the biggest smile she had ever given anybody.

Santana look at Brittany with confusion in her face. "what?"

"I didn't wanna hurt Artie because he's been good too me, and I love him. But I love him like I love ducks. Like I love crayons." then she laughed a little.

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't think about that I would hurt you, because I didn't want to hurt him. Because I love you, like I love….." She really thought about it and when she was pleased with what she was going to say, so she said it. "Like I love you. Like you love me."

Santana laughed. "But you really do love ducks." she was smiling.

"Yeah" Brittany said. "But I would give away all my crayons and all my stuff that have ducks on them, if it meant you would be happy."

Santana laughed harder now.. " You don't need to give those things away to make me happy, I just need you." She said, grabbing the blonde by her hands and pulling her in closer. They looked right into each others eyes.

Brittany smiled.. "I think I need to break up with Artie,"

Their foreheads was touching. "Yeah, I think you need to do that too." Santana said.

"San? " Brittany said

"Yeah, Britt?" Santana answered.

"Do you think, that maybe I could hug you now?"

Santana again started to laugh. Pulling her face even closer then what it was. Inches away from each others lips.

"No Britt… I think maybe you'll have to kiss me now."

"I'd like that." Brittany answered back

Santana gently kissed Brittany's lips, it was soft and nice. It didn't take long before their kiss was deeper, it wasn't soft anymore, it wasn't innocent, it was filled with want, feelings. Feeling they had both had for each other for such a long time without saying anything about it. When they finally broke apart both girls were out of breath..

"I Love you Sany"

"I love you too, B."


End file.
